ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Legacy
Avengers: Legacy is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on by , serving as a part of the Marvel Wonders Animated Universe. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on TBD 2018. Synopsis The Avengers unite to fight evil threats as they deal with their own personal demons. Characters Main *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a World War II supersoldier who was brought to the 21st century after being trapped in ice, becoming a superhero and the leader of the Avengers. *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'F.R.I.D.A.Y.' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Dr. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' (voiced by David Tennant as Banner and Kevin Michael Richardson as the Hulk) - TBD *'Thor Odinson' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man (I)/Giant-Man' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD. He leaves the team mid-season 2 in order to lead the West Coast Avengers. *'Janet van Dyne-Pym/The Wasp (I)' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (II)' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD Supporting *'S.H.I.E.L.D.', consisting of: **'Col. Nick Fury' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Phil Coulson' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD **'Commander Maria Hill' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Sharon Carter/Agent 13' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Rescue' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Edwin Jarvis' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' (voiced by Michael Dorn) - TBD *'James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'The Vision' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Dr. Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Gen. Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD *'Rick Jones/A-Bomb' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jane Foster' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Odin' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Heimdall' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sif' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Warriors Three', consisting of: **'Hogun' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD **'Volstagg' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Fandral' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man (II)' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a former criminal who becomes the latest Ant-Man after he gets TBD. *'Hope Pym/The Wasp (II)' (voiced by TBD) - Hank and Janet's daughter who becomes the newest Wasp after TBD. *'Mar-Vell/Walter Lawson/Captain Marvel (I)' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - the original Captain Marvel who mentors Carol in order to continue his legacy. *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Stephen Strange' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Jessica Jones/Jewel' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Luke Cage/Power Man' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Danny Rand/Iron Fist' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD **'Tippy-Toe' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Antagonists *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Sinthea Schmidt/Sin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Dr. Arnim Zola' (voiced by Hank Azaria) - TBD **'Ophelia Sarkissan/Madame Hydra/Viper' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD **'Baron Wolfgang von Strucker' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD *'Masters of Evil/Dark Avengers', consisting of: **'Baron Helmut Zemo/Iron Patriot' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Emil Blonsky/Abomination/Dark Hulk' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Loki Laufeyson/Dark Thor' (also voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD **'Yelena Belanov/Black Widow' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Barney Barton/Trickshot/Dark Hawkeye' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Darren Cross/Yellowjacket' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger/Dark Panther' (also voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'A.I.M.', consisting of: **'Yandroth/Scientist Supreme' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD **'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Ultron' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Thanos' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Mandarin' (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Whitney Frost/Madame Masque' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Justin Hammer' (also voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD **'Justine Hammer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Marco Scarlotti/Whiplash' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Melanie Mastor/Cyba' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Amora the Enchantress' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'M'Baku/Man-Ape' (voiced by David Oyelowo) - TBD *'The Grandmaster' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *Each season has a sub-title. Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2018 television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:Avengers Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas